


Angel/Demon

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, More Fluff, They are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: YORK. 1614.Raphael and Zira give each other gifts and their relationship grows stronger. They are so very adorable.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Melancholic Omens [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Angel/Demon

YORK. 1614.

“What is this?” the archangel frowned.

Raphael and Zira had met in York, both being sent there by their respective sides for the usual blessing/temptation job. They had seen each other, chatted mindlessly, complained about the tasks they were given, and then went off to get their job done, with the promise of meeting again later. 

And so they did. They had met again in a park, Raphael had opened his mouth to greet him, but the demon had handed him a little object before he could say a word.

“A necklace.” Was Zira’s simple answer. 

It had a fine silver chain, the charm was a figure with wings and a halo, with the body formed by a clear crystal. An angel.

“I can see that, but why are you giving it to me?” 

The demon smirked and Raphael’s heart skipped a beat. Not that he would ever admit it. “It’s how gifts work, isn’t it?”

The archangel smiled. Maybe he blushed a little as well, but he’d never admit that either. He was glad he was wearing sunglasses that were hiding part of his face now, he had been for a while when he was out in the public, since his yellow eyes could raise questions amongst humans. 

He resisted the urge to scoff and shake his head. 

_ Of course he’d get me a necklace with an angel. _ But he loved it. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Zira shrugged and looked away. “I saw it while I was coming here, made me think of you.” A hint of a smile was visible on his face.

Raphael was touched, his heart was beating faster at the thought of Zira thinking of him and buying him a gift, even. 

It wasn’t the first time Zira had bought him something, but it just had happened because Raphael had said he was looking for that ring. It was all Zira’s doing this time.

He also liked the fact that now he could have another thing to remind him of the demon every day. 

Not that he needed a reminder. They saw each other quite often, more often than Heaven and Hell would have liked if they had known, and even when they weren’t together, Raphael’s thoughts seemed to gravitate towards Zira very easily.

There was a pause, neither of them was talking, and Raphael had an idea. He closed his hands around the necklace and closed his eyes.

He was barely aware of the demon’s voice asking what he was doing as he focused on the object and on his intentions, making them clearer and clearer in his mind, turning them into reality.

When he opened his hands, he revealed another necklace next to the one with the angel. It was almost identical, but with horns in the place of the halo and a red crystal in the place of the clear one. A demon. 

“Here,” he said, and took the liberty of putting the new necklace around Zira’s neck (ignoring how close their faces were when he locked it) and then wore his own. 

He did not ignore, though, the shade of red forming on the demon’s cheeks, who was now fully smiling. 

“Why?”

“It’s how gifts work, isn’t it?” the archangel smirked proudly. Then he shrugged, “I thought it'd be nice if you had something to remind you of me as well.”

“I love it,” said Zira, “thank you.”


End file.
